The present disclosure relates generally to photonic connections and methods for enhancing alignment accuracy thereof.
Since the inception of digital technology and other like technologies used for high-capacity information transmission, a consistent trend has been toward the development of systems and components that increase the efficiency and quality of such transmissions. Optical fibers are one example of such components. Many optical fibers may be bundled together to form optical fiber ribbons, which may be attached to other optical fiber ribbons via connectors. These attached optical fiber ribbons may be used as transmission lines.